IF I die young, Find me again
by Aryabloodlust
Summary: "If I was who you say I am, what would you do about it?" he asked in a low voice. My hands were shaking as I touched his facial markings and smiled. "I would say, thank you for finding me agian" SessKag, Inu/?, MirSan. T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**If I die young, Find me again**

I was looking on deviant art and someone wrote a fanfic about Kagome dying before she could tell her lover she loved him in person. I don't cry easily and I was crying. Later I though up this story. No it's not the same story, but it was definitely an inspiration this one.

I know I have other fics I need to be doing, but it's hard to work on something you don't have fresh ideas for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the smexy characters, except for Hina and Tenmone. I hope you enjoy!

**Ice-blue and blue-silver**

There is a prophecy that has been lost to many old memories. One that depicts a love that lasts through two reincarnations and between the most different people there could be – a demon and a miko. Sure, through out time demons have taken on human concubines or made a plaything from human women, but there have only ever been two cases where a spiritual human and a demon have fallen in love and mated.

One of those cases is very familiar, a human princess with untrained and unnoticed miko abilities, and the Lord of the Western Lands; Inuyasha's parents. Everyone knows the gist of that story and how it ended. However, there is an even older tale of love before them. One that lasted a longer time, but even shorter time together in their love, before they both died violent deaths and both unfulfilled.

That is were we will begin. The beginning of the prophecy and the love that transcends life times.

Sleep is all she wanted right now. Quiet, blissful sleep and after a long day of meditation and training, she earned it. Sadly, she still had herbs to collect in the forest before the red and purple twilight ended and gave into the midnight blue of the night. She didn't mind though. A walk through the forest was calming, mostly because other priestesses in training weren't around. For people who were supposed to ne nice, they really weren't. Everything was always a competition.

Silently she sighed and walked into the forest with her weaved basket. Crickets and the sound of the wind through the trees and plant life created a beautiful melody. The women smiled to when she stopped before some of the herbs she needed to pick and the ones she needed to check on. Gardening was a relaxing pass time when she could get away.

Before she was sent to the priestess shine her father sent her to, Hina would play in the forest whenever she could. Making flower wreathes, making grass chains, and planting more forest greens whenever she could escape. But it didn't last long. Her mother became ill and died and her father couldn't stand her. He would beat her in a drunken rage whenever he saw her or lock her out of the house for days at a time with no food to eat. Secretly she would go into the forest and find food.

That was how she met him, her first demon encounter. He looked about two summers older than her in age, but felt he was a bit older than what he looked to be. His bluish-silver hair fell to the middle of his back like silk even though it was in a ponytail, his skin had a light golden tan, and his was a head taller than her. His dark molten gold eyes were framed by dark lashes, an indigo crescent moon on his forehead, and a strip of ice blue demon stripes on each high cheek bone.

He was exotic looking compared to her simple ones. Short dark hair, hazel brown eyes, pale skin, was boring compared to him. He made her self conscious before she realized he was a demon, though still young he could kill her. She wanted to back away from him, but something told her he wasn't going to harm her, and she stayed watching him silently. He seamed curious.

"Hello" Hina greeted. His head cocked to the side as he watched her, before nodding his head in acknowledgement. "May I help you with something?" she asked timidly. Maybe he was just lost. He didn't answer at first. Instead he looked down at her gathered food of roots and berries, before looking up and taking a slow step closer to her.

"Why are you alone?" he asked her in male child's voice.

"Because it is unsafe in the village fore me" she answered him truthfully. "I must care for myself now." He seemed to be shocked at her answer. Why was it so unsafe for her in her village? He watched as she studied him for a moment, before smiling sitting back on the soft grass. "Join me" she asked, patting an area next to her.

He hesitated for a moment before he sat across from her. She offered some of the berries to him, which he accepted.

"What is your name?" he asked her.

"Hina, what is yours?"

"Tenmone" he replied.

After that day, he came around as often as he could and watched over her from the forest or would join her in it. Eventually her father beating her caused her powers to activate in a furry and almost killed her own father for her protection. He sent her to the nearest miko village by orders of the headman of the village.

Still, even after that Tenmone followed Hina wherever she went, watching over from the forest.

Hina smiled and looked up from her spot to see him standing just a few feet away. Tenmone kissed her hands when she stood by him before pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. Somewhere along the line of there long friendship it had become more. Forbidden, but they couldn't stop it. It just happened.

"Come with me, away from this place." He said quietly has he held her to his tall frame. "This place makes you weary. I can protect you as easily as those women." This was true, but she kept denying him every time.

"After I complete the first part of my training I will go with you. I want to be able to control my abilities without hurting you on accident." She would respond. And she was coming so close to complete control. Soon she could be with him.

"Alright, koi." He said, kissing her forehead. "I can feel you almost have complete control. One week from now I will take you from this place forever." Hina smiled and kissed his chin.

"Thank you, Tenmone-kun"

Kagome awoke to someone impatiently nudging her side to wake up.

"Oi, Wench! Get up for breakfast" said an annoyed hanyou. Kagome sighed and sat up with a stretch and a smack to Inuyasha's face

"Oops, sorry Yasha" Kagome said when she saw the red hand print on his face. He grumbled something about annoying wenches and being brutal when awoken. Kagome turned to the sound of chuckling to see Miroku and Sango sitting around a small fire eating and containing small fits of laughter.

"Morning guys" Kagome greeted happily when she padded over from a quick hot spring bath and changing to eat breakfast.

"Good morning" the chuckled back. "How did you sleep?"

Kagome frowned as she dished herself some breakfast.

"I had a really strange dream. It was so life like. As if I was there with the people. I didn't know them, and they never looked at me. It was like watching a story only I was there." She replied.

"Sounds interesting." Sango said. "You'll have to tell me about it on the road. I think Inuyasha is itching to start our journey." Kagome giggled and nodded. She could feel his aura was antsy.

"Alright lets head out." After packing up there belongings and putting out the fire, they set off to search for Naraku and the Shikon jewel shards.

So, how was the first chapter? I would have made it longer, but my brother is going to bed and his computer is the only one that is currently agreeing with me. So, I will write again tomorrow and have the next chapter out soon. Hopefully you all like it and it doesn't turn out lame. Also, I am going to be trying to finish another chapter in my other three fanfics. I could really use some ones help in opinions and ideas for those stories. I think its called a beta writer or reader. Any ways, give me a pm if you're up to it.

Next chapter highlight ideas:

Kagome and her group find shards in the most unexpected hands, and more of the prophecy is revealed.


	2. Ch 2 Silver stars and Black nights

If I Die Young, Find Me Again

AN: I am so sorry people. My computer decided to crash on me and the people who are _supposed _to be fixing it or giving me a new order decided to take a vacation. School is about to start up again and I have been writing and reading wonderful fanfictions all summer long. This next chapter might be a little short, but please bear with me and be patient. Im borrowing my neighbors computer, so I should be updating every week or every other week. Depends on if the computer is going to work with me.

So without further ado, here is chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Hina and Tenmone.

**Silver stars and black nights **

A week passed and Hina finally controlled her powers. After all of her hard years, it finally paid off and now she could leave on her own. Most didn't leave because they had no place to go or where to scared to live outside the priestess village. The week passed and Tenmone came as he promised, ready to take her away forever.

She packed her small supplies and belongings into a leather bag and left quietly in the night. No moon to guide her way, only the stars. It was a black night. The perfect time to get away. No one would see her and no one would go looking for her.

Hina flew across the courtyards and streets with almost no sound, only the whisper of wind as she quickly passed and left through the side of the village and into the surrounding forest, where she knew he would be.

And he was there. Right in the same spot they always met in, beneath the Sakura trees. His eyes smiled with warmth as he saw her and stood from his spot at the base of the tree, only to tackled my Hina in the last second.

He chuckled and held her close. He wasn't ever going to let her go.

"Are you ready?" he asked, sitting them up into a seated position. She nodded and smiled up at him eagerly.

"Of coarse" she replied happily. "I'm ready to be with you" He smiled as he looked into her eyes before kissing her lips tenderly. They would start their life together tonight.

They spent spent their lives together happily for the following year, everything was peaceful, with the occasional rouge demon or clan fight in the land. But that was to be expected. What wasn't expected was the surprise night raid at their summer home. They had no warning, and no way to escape. Everyone was killed.

Hina and Tenmone ran through the village to the source of the trouble to try and stop it with their authority and if needed, their powers. But what they found was different than they expected. It was a demons raid.

"Search for them! They mustn't leave alive! Lord Kesmine wants the Lord Tenmone and Lady Hina's heads by the nights end" a warrior demon, boar from the looks of him, ordered the lower demons to kill them on sight. Even if the wanted to, they would be able to win this fight. They had to get out of there quickly.

"Hina, we must leave there is nothing we can do." Tenmone urged his wife. "Even with our combined strength they still out power us in numbers."

"To the forest" she said, nodding to the black forests behind their summer home. "We know them better than anyone. We can loose them there." Tenmone nodded and they headed to the forest with as much haste as they could muster.

Unfortunatly, demons had blocked off almost all passages to the forest. So they went the only way they could. Through them. Both of them ended up badly injured, but they flew away when Tenmone called upon one of his flying steeds. A three tailed black cat with white on his paws and the tips of his tails, his eyes were like silver stars.

They left to their home in the west, the Western Castle, hoping to get their in time and be able to heal before it became beyond repair. They almost made it too, only they didn't think they would follow them in the air.

A fire ball shot down at them and forced them into the dark forest away from the fire and directly into a trap. Demons of all kinds surrounded them as their wounds decided to bleed more heavily.

"Damn" Tenmone cursed as he fought off another wave of demons. "There is just too many. Hina you need to get out of here. Take Mita, he will take you to safety. I will meet you at the castle."

"Sorry, but I can't do that. I'm not leaving you" she grunted out as she fired off some arrows and destroyed huge sections of demons, only for the hole to fill back up with more demons. "Ten-kun, I need you to remember what I say right now" she shot another arrow and shot off a Ki-blast with her hand. "If I die young, find me again. Find me again"

Tenmone knew they were going to die so let out a youki energy blast to give them some room and turned to his wife.

"I will always find you, no matter how many times it takes" and he kissed her with as much passion as he could as they both let loose their powers. Her miko-ki and his youki energy desinegrated everything in its path. Nothing was left alive. No one to witness, except for Mita, the black three tailed cat demon as he flew above them with sorrow in its heart.

He cried loudly into the night and everyone knew, the rulers of the West had died in battle.

Kagome shot out of her sleeping bag with tears streaming down her face. Why does everyone have to be against them? She thought of their promise and smiled sadly for them. She hoped their love was strong enough. No one should be torn apart like that, no matter how evil they are.

She stood up and noticed that it was a moonless night, much like her 'dream', and the stars had never looked brighter. Silver stars and black nights, they were peaceful. Sometimes. Other times, they were being attacked and having to run because Inuyasha was human on those nights.

Looking over she found him sitting strait up and looking into the dwindling fire. He never slept on nights like these, always too restless and wanting to be alert in case a demon attacked while they were most vulnerable.

Sighing in her mind, she sat up and prepared breakfast. Kagome knew she wasn't going to be able to sleep tonight and she knew the sun would be rising in about an hour. So she went to work with making breakfast and awoke everyone in the camp with the smell of food.

"Morning Sango" Kagome giggled when Sango woke up sleeping next to Miroku. Thinking that he had moved to her, she smacked him in the head and went to the fire.

"Good morning Kagome, how did you sleep" she smiled politly and glared at Miroku when he took a seat next to her.

"Not as good as you I'm afraid" she said jokingly and seriously at the same time. "I had another of those strange dreams that aren't quite dreams." Miroku looked over at her, concern clearly written in his face.

"What was it this time?" he asked as the ate his food that Kagome had served to him. She told him about her dream and he was silent for a moment as they all ate.

"They sound familiar" Shippo spoke up. "My father used to tell me stories of the Western Lords and Ladies, but they must have lived quite a long time ago because I can't remember the story."

"I don't know how to help Lady Kagome" Miroku said. "If it keeps bothering you, we can ask Kaede for a potion that might help to stop the dreams." Kagome shook her head in proteset.

"No, they aren't doing me any harm, and something is telling me I need to know the whole story my dreams are telling me. It is very important for some reason that I just don't know" Kagome sighed and put her plate down. She noticed that he dreams had happened when they had seen Sesshoumaru last.

They all had been passing through his lands to find a jewel shard and they had run into him when they were attacked by a rouge demon.

Kagome doesn't know why, but for some reason he had protected her when Inuyasha couldn't. Not that anyone else noticed, but she sure did. Kind of hard to miss when the demon lord as picked you up and placed you out of harms way, but she never said anything about this.

Just why was she having these dreams? Only one person would know who they were and that was another Lord of the Western Lands.

So how was it? I'm sorry if it wasn't long enough for some of you, but this should do for a few days. Hopefully I can get my other chapters for other stories updated that way I can focus on this one.

Please review! They make my updates that much better knowing you guys are actually reading it and telling me how it is.

Ja nae!


	3. Ch 3 Green grass and Blue skies

If I Die Young, Find Me Again

AN: Alright, well things have been going pretty smoothly, so I'm writing chapters here and there. This one is a brand new idea for a story, so I'm going to be mainly focusing on this one. Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for Mita, Hina, and Tenmone.

Ch. 3

Green grass and Blue skies

"Inyasha we need to rest" kagome told him when he stated that they couldn't afford to stop. "We don't have your stamina, we need to rest. Give us a half hour and then we will be on the road again."

"I said we ain't stopping, Kagome" he retorted back. "We have to catch up to Naraku and we can't do that while we are sitting on our asses." He folded his arms into his sleeves and turned back to the road.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she called in a false sweet voice. "Sit boy!" and he plummeted to the ground to give mother earth another kiss. "We are resting here. Even if we did catch up to him, we are to tired to fight." And with that they sat down in the shade to eat some lunch and relax for a few minuets.

Inuyasha mumbled to himself and jumped into a tree grumpily. Why do things always have to end on _that_ word when they stopped?

"I'm going to fill our bottles with water from the stream" Kagome announced and went off into the woods. She could hear the camp and the stream so she thought nothing of there being any near by danger.

Kagome bent down to the cool stream and filled the bottles up. Sometimes it was nice to be alone. Inuyasha always made that difficult with his 'keep marching' attitude. She knew they had to catch up and defeat Naraku, but still. Even he had to take a break sometime, if he even left to go anywhere at all and was just sitting in a castle watching their lives like it was cable.

She sighed. They needed to find those shards soon, before Naraku made the Shikon jewel whole and before other demons got their hands on it.

Standing up Kagome looked out into the forest. Something was tickling at the edge of her senses but she couldn't pin point it. It was masking itself, hiding from her or someone else. She walked across the small stream and towards the presence she could faintly feel. She kept walking until it just suddenly disappeared.

She looked around her for evidence of the presence, but she couldn't see anything unusual. The birds were still singing there songs and the natural life hadn't gone silent. So what was it? After looking around some more she decided it was best to return back to camp so they could start back on the road. Kami knows Inuyasha would throw a fit because she left the area.

Turning around she didn't see the silver eyes that flashed open in the under brush bushes, watching her as she made her way back to camp. The silver eyes followed her all the way back to the stream, before disappearing into the sky.

Not to far away, a small group of people walked along the forest. A little girl with a orange checkered pattern kimono skipped along her companions as she picked wildflowers and stuck them onto the dragons reins for decoration.

"Rin you insufferable little girl. Stop putting flowers on Ah-Un!" cried out a kappa with a staff that had two heads, one a woman and the other an old man. He squawked when the little girl, Rin, came to him with a white flower and tried to decorate him too.

"But it makes him look dashing, master Jaken" she stated innocently. "It will make you look dashing too!" and she chased him around the two headed dragon while the dragon tried not to step on his charge that he had grown a liking to.

"Rin" a calm seemingly emotionless voice called out to her. She turned to look up at the silver haired demon that had called her from the head of their small pack. "Go find something to eat"

"Yes, mi-lord" she chirped and went into the forest to find some food, trying not to stray too far from the little pack that had adopted her.

The silver haired demon stopped in a clearing and sat down at the base of a large tree. Night was falling and more creatures would be coming out to hunt. He needed his pack to rest before they started off in the morning again. Maybe he himself could get some rest that was needed. He didn't sleep often, but he needed it now.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, are we to stay here for the night?" Jaken asked a few feet away from him. He just looked at him and that was all the answer he needed. Jaken nodded hastily and started to build a fire for him and the little girl Rin. It was going to be a cold night and his lord would surely kill him if his ward got sick.

Sesshoumaru looked up into the twilight sky and thought of nothing and everything. Life had become interesting for him. Many things had changed and Rin was evidence of that, but he couldn't say it was a weakness. Somehow the little girl had gotten him to warm up to him and he let her stay with his small pack.

He thought of his hanyou brother and the Testiega. The sword that at one time should have been his, but now he couldn't take it from him. Not until Naraku was dead. His eyes narrowed fractionally at the thought of the vile half demon. He had been alive too long and now he was threatening the safety of his lands and his ward.

'Soon' he thought to himself. "Soon he will know the sting of my poison and I will finally be rid of him.'

Suddenly and image of a young woman with midnight black hair flashed through his mind. He growled to himself. She wouldn't stop plaguing his mind. He saw he and saved her two weeks prior and ever since then she would appear in his thoughts at different moments when he didn't want to.

He remembered she smelled differently than any other human. Fresh and clean, no fowl oder that most have. A simple freshly cut green grass, lavender, and lightning. It was calming and tantalizing at the same time. The first time he saw her was in his fathers tomb, looking at him with defying eyes and daring him to try and strike her. He didn't think she was human at the time.

Later he learned that she was indeed human, but was a miko as well, and a powerful one at that. His broken armor had been proof of that when she struck him with her miko ki infused arrow. She had missed, but ever since then he had been curious as to what could make her so different than other humans. Was she stupid? Or did she not think of herself when she put herself in danger for her friends.

She had done something to him because the next time they met he couldn't kill her. Not hat he was planning to at the time. He had come to stop Inuyasha from destroying the rest of the forest when he his demon blood had taken over. She looked up at him, daring him to strike but then her face turned to surprise and aww when she learned that he was not there to kill him.

He also saw that she saw something no one else had, just by the look on her face. She knew now why he had never killed his half brother. He didn't know how she knew, but he could see in her eyes she finally understood.

Not that he really cared that she understood, but something and changed since then. That was why he saved her that last time they met on his lands. Inuyasha had forgotten about her when she told him where the jewel shard was in the rouge demon. He had been there because the demon had been causing problems on his own lands. For some reason though, he instantly forgot about the demon when he saw her in danger of being wounded.

His body reacted and carried her away unnoticed by her friends to safety behind the them. Of coarse he didn't stick around and killed the demon before taking a glance back at the woman and left to return to his pack. Even now though, weeks later he still couldn't forget her.

**Careful, some might think your falling in love** a dark voice chuckled from the depths of his mind. Sesshoumaru growled to himself.

'This Sesshoumaru is not. She won't leave my mind'

**Oh, but she isn't in your mind, only your thoughts and me. Your father must have been thinking the same things as you when he first started seeing that human princess.**

'He has nothing to do what is happening in my mind. Don not bring it up again' he bit out to his beast. It always had to have its say in his own thoughts.

**Yes, well you are starting to remind me of the visions you have of your ancestors. Your father wasn't the first to fall for a human, you know**

**'**What are you speaking of?' he questioned

**Oh, **it chuckled.** You don't remember your own family history? How sad. Your father used to tell you stories when you were but a pup. Seems your memory won't let you recall them now.**

'I do not know what you speak of, but this Sesshoumaru will find out. For now leave this one in peace'

**As you wish, but I will be back soon from my nap. **His beast chuckled darkly before going silent and leaving his mind.

Now he had more questions that needed answered. Maybe Bokuseno would know what his beast was talking about.

So, thats it for chapter three. How was it? Please review. They make me feel good inside.

If you have any suggestions, please tell me!

Ja nae for now.


End file.
